


It's the Great Pumpkin, Tachibana Makoto

by skyestiel



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Nagisa wears a clown costume, Oblivious Tokyo boyfriends, Post-Series, Underage Drinking, birthday present fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyestiel/pseuds/skyestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Halloween, and the boys are back together again for a fun filled night of celebration. However, when Makoto decides to come home over fall break, the last thing he expects is to become part of a ridiculous game, a game of scares that pits Nagisa and Rei against Sousuke and Rin. In retrospect, he probably should’ve known; it always seems like stuff like this happens when Rin and Nagisa are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Great Pumpkin, Tachibana Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> So I have to start out by wishing a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY to one of the most incredible people I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. This fic, all 8k words of humor and fluff, is dedicated to my girl, Amanda. She’s beautiful, strong, honest, passionate, funny, confident, smart and just so full of life. I love talking (and bitching haha) with you and chatting about how much our OTP’s have ruined our lives. I also love exchanging headcanons and discussing random things when we’re sleepy like how good tea is and how great leggings are. I couldn’t ask for a better friend, that’s for sure. I can only hope that this fic makes you smile as much as I did while writing it. I can’t wait to write more for you in the future, and I hope that this birthday is fantastic, maybe even the best one yet. Thank you so much, and enjoy!
> 
> Now, another thing I wanted to add in here before you read this: this is my first Free! fic. I’ve written for the Supernatural and Teen Wolf fandoms, but this is new territory for me. Anything I’ve written so far for this fandom has been super short. Now, I also have to mention that I’m starting a pirate au that, hopefully, I’ll finish and be able to post on here. Anyway, long story short, this probably won’t be my last Free! fic.
> 
> Other than that, carry on, and please don’t kill me for scaring poor little Makoto.

On the way over to Haru’s apartment one day, about a week before fall break, Makoto receives a phone call that, really, he shouldn’t be surprised about. As a matter of fact, he probably should’ve anticipated it once he found out the break fell on the same weekend as Halloween.

You see, there’s something about Nagisa that most people- those who don’t know him well, at least- would be surprised to find out: He _lives_ for Halloween. Makoto has always assumed it’s because of the ridiculous costumes he gets to wear, the fanfare he wishes he could wear throughout the rest of the year, but Haru thinks it has to do more with the huge buckets of candy he hauls home, overflowing with sweet, tooth-rotting goodness. Either way, Nagisa enjoys celebrating far more than any of the other members of their little group do.

So, considering the fact he and Haru haven’t seen Rei and Nagisa in months, Makoto agreed to host a sleepover at his house. His parents weren’t coming home from their vacation until the following day, and they could have the house all to themselves. Normally, they would’ve gone to Haru’s house, but, before moving away to college, he had sold his old place and it was no longer an option. Makoto was shocked when he heard what Haru planned to do but knew that his friend must have his reasons. He always did.

After about an hour long flight and short ten minute walk back from the airport, the two stand patiently at the front door of Makoto’s house. The place looks exactly the same from the outside, the same as it did the day Makoto left for Tokyo. Even the small grave for his old fish sits in its usual spot, a fresh flower perched in the jar, likely the work of either Ren or Ran.

It seems awfully peaceful, something that Makoto loves about his parents’ house. Makoto chances a glance over at Haru who, since they stepped off the train, has been relatively quiet. He would be worried, too, if not for the barely-there smile on Haru’s face that’s just so _him_ that Makoto knows nothing is wrong. He probably feels the same way Makoto does right now- apprehensive, nervous, excited. 

Makoto looks away, satisfied, and knocks on the door. He and Haru both chuckle softly to themselves at the sound of someone, Nagisa, thundering through the house in their haste to greet them. Moments later, the door flies open and there, breathing heavily, blond hair disheveled and night clothes askew, is Nagisa.

As expected, Nagisa practically tackles Makoto and Haru when they come through the door. Instead of greeting them like any normal person would do, like the more sensible Rei would do, he cries out their names, tears streaming down his face. Rei merely stands by, a small smile quirking up the corners of his lips. After dealing with Nagisa for the past couple years, the reaction doesn’t bother him in the least.

“It’s nice to see you, too, Nagisa,” Makoto insists with a little chuckle, carefully disentangling himself from the boy in question.

Off to his right, Haru nods his agreement, looking just as content as he did on the walk over.

Makoto can’t help himself. His own smile widens because, well, Haru’s been different since Nationals. After spending more one-on-one time with him, Makoto has taken notice of the minute changes in his behavior. Honestly, it’s not hard to, what with the amount of time they spend in each other’s company. He’s lost track of the number of smiles he’s seen play across Haru’s face, delights in the rich sound of his laughter, savors the instances when Haru lets himself be trapped in a bone crushing hug, even the gentler ones Makoto offers when he comes over to eat dinner at Haru’s apartment after a long day of classes.

Makoto can’t help but be pleased by the way Haru’s let him in. They’ve been close for a long time, since they first started school together, but Haru’s always had a fairly wide personal space, keeping everyone at a safe distance. To Makoto’s delight, that same personal space has gradually receded since their stay in Tokyo, and, for some odd reason, the transformation fills him with a warmth he’s afraid of dwelling on for too long for fear of what he might find when he eventually figures out its origin.

“Finally! I thought you two jackasses got lost at the airport or something,” a familiar voice calls out. Makoto rolls his eyes, but the grin is still there, plain as day, on his face. _Rin_.

“My sense of direction is better than yours,” Haru quips, speaking up for the first time.

“Shut up,” Rin grumbles, but there’s no real underlying anger in his voice.

Haru meanders past Makoto, plopping down in a chair on the opposite side of the table as Rin. It’s the same place he would’ve sat if they had been in Haru’s living room, before they graduated, before Tokyo, before everything, slowly but surely, changed. _Unchanging sky…_

Makoto shakes his head, trying to derail that train of thought as quickly as he can. Not tonight. _Please_ not tonight.

Even though he had no idea Rin would be there, he’d had his suspicions. It was just like him to want his arrival to be kept a secret. Always one for making dramatic entrances, that’s for sure. What Makoto’s not expecting, however, is Sousuke, sitting quietly by Rin’s side.

“Yama… zaki-kun?”

“I decided to come pay my old friends a visit,” he explains, downturned teal eyes flitting over to Rin. It happens so fast that Makoto almost misses it. Almost.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Haru adds. Surprisingly, he’s not scowling or anything as he says it. He actually looks quite pleased. Makoto chalks it up to Haru’s attitude adjustment and files the unexpected reaction away in his rapidly growing “New Haru” folder for later.

“And you, Nanase,” Sousuke agrees. He also looks far happier than Makoto remembers. It’s odd, but he feels as if Rin is somehow responsible. He’d rather not make judgments, but the expression on Sousuke’s face is impossible to ignore. Honestly, he can’t believe Rin hasn’t noticed yet.

Flashing the two a quick smile, he takes a seat next to Haru. Nagisa has finally recovered from his earlier breakdown, thanks to Rei, and manages to join them without first tackling Makoto or Haru to the floor. It’s amazing, the way Rei knows just how to handle Nagisa. He could probably write a handbook by this point, like all the reference books that line his bookshelves, about _How to Handle Hazuki Nagisa_.

The realization that the two are actually dating now is odd, but, when he thinks about it, not much is different. Other than the hand-holding and occasional kisses stolen in public, their relationship is practically the same. Makoto thinks it’s quite possibly the sweetest thing ever. Not that he’s a romantic or anything. It’s Rin that’s the romantic. If it weren’t Rei and Nagisa, Rin would probably be gushing over how cute they are, maybe even crying.

“This is so great!” Nagisa still sounds as if he might burst out into tears, voice thick with emotion. “Everyone’s here! Even Sou-chan!”

Rei bristles, a barely noticeable tensing of the shoulders, but smiles and nods along. Haru hasn’t ceased smiling since he walked through the door and continues to do so, possibly just the slightest bit wider now. Rin snorts and shakes his head, trying to hide the fact he’s not holding back tears, too. He’s failing miserably, of course. But Makoto will never mention it to Rin. He, unlike a few others- Nagisa included- values his life.

For some reason, though, Sousuke suddenly looks uncomfortable. He shifts in his seat, glancing at Rin for what feels like the hundredth time that night, although only ten minutes have passed, and smiles weakly. Makoto knows that smile. Suddenly, Sousuke’s strange behavior makes sense.

“I’m surprised,” Rin mumbles, “I never expected him to be here.”

“Rin-“

“Don’t.” Rin’s voice lowers to a growl. The room goes silent, everyone intently watching to see what will happen next. “Let’s just have fun, okay? We’re supposed to be celebrating and all that shit.”

Sousuke refuses to look up from his plate, eying his slices of pizza as if they’re the most interesting things in the world. The rest follow suit. Unlike the others, Makoto has a legitimate excuse to leave and escape the awkward tension that has fallen over the room.

“Oh, I better go feed the cat,” he squeaks, jumping to his feet. Haru glances up at him as he stands, eyebrows raised. Makoto can practically hear Haru’s voice in his head. _What the hell are you doing?_

“You and your cats,” Nagisa chuckles nervously. Rei laughs along with him or at least tries to. He sounds more constipated than anything else.

“Well, now that I’m back, I have to take care of them, right?” Now Makoto is laughing, too, but his attempt is potentially more pathetic than Rei’s. He should probably just shut up but he can’t seem to stop his stupid mouth from flapping. Haru, thankfully, appears to be amused by the whole thing and simply watches quietly from his seat.

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead already.” Rin gestures at the door behind him. His hand nearly brushes Sousuke’s back when he motions for Makoto to get up and leave. Sousuke flinches away from the contact as if it’s a deadly weapon instead of another boy’s hand. Sadly, Nagisa notices the movement and lets out his first bout of genuine laughter.

Both Rin and Sousuke level icy glares in the hysterical blond’s direction. Rei grumbles something under his breath and nudges Nagisa with his elbow, while Haru sits back and observes the entire exchange with the same kind of mild amusement he’d have while watching a movie, the cheesy comedies with B-list actors that Nagisa loves so much. Makoto might as well grab some popcorn from the kitchen now. He knows the rest of the night will be just as eventful- if not more.

Why did he agree to this again? Oh, right, because he and Haru had been operating under the false assumption that things would be less dramatic and complicated than they used to be. Boy, were they wrong.

Makoto strides over to the door and quickly slips out, thankful for the cool breeze and the luminous glow of the moon, hanging high in the sky. He closes his eyes and draws in a deep breath. He could do this. IF he could handle all of the obstacles college life threw his way, he could handle a night- one measly night- with his old friends.

Or at least he hopes.

* * *

 

Nagisa watches Makoto leave with the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips. And not because Makoto, all six hulking feet of him, still hated conflict.

No, he’s smirking because of the set of blue eyes that track Makoto’s every movement as he pushes open the door and steps out into the night. The way those same eyes rake over the tall figure’s muscular frame, lingering on Makoto’s back muscles and waist. Haru’s mood might have improved but his affinity for subtlety clearly hadn’t.

And _oh_ , does that give him an idea.

“So, you want to have fun, Rin-chan?” Nagisa trills, resting his elbows on the table. He leans closer, oblivious to the concerned look Rei shoots his way.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Rin fires back, mirroring Nagisa’s mischievous grin. The sharpened points of his teeth make the expression far more frightening.

“Then I think you all know how we could really spice up the night,” he explains, looking around the table at everyone gathered there.

“Nagisa-kun…”

“Oh, Rei-chan, live a little! It’s not anything dangerous. We’ve done worse! Remember that night we decided to break into the swim club and had se-“

“Right, not dangerous or illegal!” Rei cries, “I take your word for it! Although that is usually the kind of ‘fun’ I’m accustomed to when you’re involved.”

“Not this time.” Nagisa glances over to gauge Rin and Sousuke’s reactions. Rin still looks interested, and Sousuke seems to be recovering from his earlier embarrassment. A hint of interest flashes in his eyes. “This is the kind of fun we used to have back when Rin-chan, Haru-chan, Mako-chan, and I were little.”

Realization dawns on Rin’s face within seconds. “You mean…”

“No,” Haru pipes up before Rin can finish or anyone else can interject. Nagisa rolls his eyes because of _course_ Haru knew what he was about to suggest.

“It’ll be great, Haru-chan!”

“No.”

“It’s not like we’re going to hurt the guy,” Rin explains with a chuckle.

“No,” Haru repeats like a broken record.

Rei and Sousuke, on the other hand, are thoroughly confused. “Excuse me for not knowing, but who is this ‘guy’? And what are we planning on doing to him?”

Nagisa opens his mouth, ready to explain, when Haru interrupts. “They want to scare Makoto.”

“A scare contest, actually,” Nagisa adds quickly, “to see who can scare Makoto the most.”

“Yes, a million times _yes_.” Rin’s smile is positively radiant, bordering on predatory.

Haru, the boy who had walked into the house on cloud nine, has completely switched gears. The murderous glare he regards his friends with is enough to make anyone shudder in fear. Anyone except for Rin, that is.

“Give it a rest already,” Rin grumbles, shaking his head, “You’re just mad because you hate to see your boyfriend upset.”

Silence, even heavier than the silence following Rin and Sousuke’s confrontation, hangs in the air.

 _Shit_. Nagisa knew it. He should’ve said something before Makoto and Haru showed up, to avoid something exactly like this.

He and Rin had discussed the two childhood friends’ relationship over the phone a couple week ago, and, without considering the consequences, Nagisa had teasingly referred to the two as, well, “more than friends”. The “boyfriends”, the “lovebirds snuggled together in their Tokyo nest”. He’d thought Rin had known it was a joke; obviously, he hadn’t. Fantastic.

“We’re not dating,” Haru growls. He refuses to make eye contact with the others and stands, the sharp sound of metal scraping across the floor eliciting a collective cringe from everyone gathered. “And I won’t be a part of this. You’ll just have to ‘have fun’ without me.”

Without another word, Haru turns on his heel and exits the room. Rei gasps, Nagisa sighs, Rin grimaces, and Sousuke, of course, unsure of how to react, mimics Rin. 

Normally, Nagisa wouldn’t feel bad. He’s always played pranks on Makoto; that’s just the way things are. Nagisa schemes, Rei reluctantly assists, and Haru watches silently from the sidelines. But this time is different, that’s for sure. Maybe it’s all part of Haru’s gradual post-Tokyo metamorphosis. Not only is he happier and more appreciative of Makoto’s company. He’s also a great deal more protective.

“So you were joking?” Rin eventually mutters, “About the whole ‘boyfriend’ thing?”

“Yep,” Nagisa replies curtly.

“Well, now I know.”

“You should’ve clarified over the phone,” Sousuke speaks up. Everyone starts, caught off guard by the sound of his voice. It’s the first time he’s actually said something since Rin shut him down. Nagisa can’t believe it; he and Rei are the only couple there and yet the other two pairs are the ones that are acting like they’re already married. What is his life coming to?

“Of course he was joking,” Rei blurts, being the fantastic and supportive boyfriend he is, “Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai have clearly not discussed their feelings, even if it is quite obvious to everyone else.”

“Still, he should’ve made sure that-“

“Oh, stop,” Rin drawls, clearly annoyed, “the testosterone levels in here are through the roof. Just calm down. We’re both idiots. And now I know for sure that those two”- he gestures to the door Makoto left through and the place Haru stood only seconds before- “are even bigger idiots than Nagisa and I are. Everyone happy?”

Sousuke seems hesitant, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, but mumbles a barely audible, “yes.” Rei huffs and leers in Sousuke’s direction. It isn’t until Nagisa snaps at him that he finally agrees.

Once the situation is settled, the four go back to the same awkward silence from before. Rin, uncomfortable enough as it is, gladly breaks it. “If this is a contest, what’s the prize? Twenty bags of candy? A subscription to _Playboy_? Or… I can’t believe I’m saying this but _Playgirl_?”

“No, Rin-chan, don’t be silly.” Nagisa stifles a giggle. “I can’t tell you what the prize is. It’ll be a surprise.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Rin sounds completely unamused. _How shocking_ , Nagisa muses and struggles to hide another giggle.

“I promise you’ll like it! So will Sou-chan. And Rei-chan, and, of course, me. Even Haru-chan, if he decided to play.”

“For some… _odd_ reason, I don’t believe you,” Rin jests. Sousuke gives a quick nod, taking Rin’s side as usual. In that moment, Nagisa is reminded of the little things Rei does to make him happy and keep the peace. Coincidentally, it’s also the moment he realizes that Rin and Sousuke are being awfully hypocritical by teasing Makoto and Haru about their obliviousness. They’re just as bad. Hell, maybe even worse. Nagisa can practically feel the pent up sexual tension in the air.

“I’m serious,” Nagisa insists, “and, just to prove it to you, Rei-chan and I will go first.”

“What does that prove? That you idiots can actually go a couple hours without jumping each other’s bones?” Rin chuckles at his own joke, and, predictably, Sousuke laughs softly along with him.

“No, Rin-chan, we’re going to provide you with an _example_.”

“An example,” Rin deadpans, blinking slowly.

“Yes,” Nagisa beams, “so that you and Sou-chan will actually stand a chance.”

The comment has the desired fact. Both Rin and Sousuke stiffen, eyes narrowed. Nagisa smirks, just a little bit smug. He knew they were way too pigheaded and stubborn to back down from a challenge, even if it is nothing more than a ridiculous game of scares. A pitifully easy game, considering the fact they’re trying to scare _Makoto_ , the boy who has been known to be frightened by the sight of his own shadow.

Contrary to popular belief, Nagisa is, by no means, stupid. He knows that scaring Makoto will be a piece of cake. He also knows that Rin and Sousuke will do anything if it means they can potentially humiliate him in the process. Sure, he has ulterior motives. So what? It’ll be worth it in the end. Makoto and Haru will thank him later.

* * *

 

Makoto is, to say the least, relieved to have a wall between himself and the conflict inside.

His fingers brush idly over the soft spot on the top of his favorite stray cat’s head, watching in amusement as he (or at least he _thinks_ it’s a he) laps up the milk he’s so graciously brought outside for him.

Admittedly, Makoto could’ve gone back inside fifteen minutes ago, right after the cat arrived. But what reason did he have to do so? To listen to Rin criticize Sousuke for something he’d also made the mistake of doing back when he had transferred to Iwatobi? To listen to Rei’s attempts to resolve the situation? To listen to Nagisa’s crude commentary and cringe as he only managed to make matters worse? No thanks.

Instead, he soaks in the tranquility of the night. The moon hanging in the sky, casting its faint glow across the swaying leaves of the nearest trees, covering the cement porch and grass with a thin blanket of light. Choruses of cicadas and locusts chirp loudly, fighting against the approaching chill of Winter. A cool breeze brushes gently across his exposed arms, tickling the nape of his neck, and elicits a full body shiver from Makoto’s four-legged guest.

It’s odd, though. Frankly, he’s a little surprised that Haru didn’t get up and follow him outside. Not that he’s obligated to or anything. He and Haru have learned when to give each other space, when to back off and let the other be alone for a while. They’ve grown since they moved to Tokyo. The transformation is certainly refreshing, and Makoto has come to find that he likes it a lot, more than he thought he ever would.

But there are times when he selfishly wishes he could have Haru all to himself. The urge to hoard Haru’s attention frightens Makoto. Deep down, he knows there’s a reason for such an irrational thing. That particular emotion, that single word, is far more horrifying than the prospect of wanting Haru to spend every waking moment with him. And that’s saying a lot.

 _I’m sure he’s fine_ , Makoto reasons, _probably just laughing at all the ridiculousness he doesn’t have to deal with back at home._

 _Home_ … is Tokyo really their home now? And why does the idea of living together, just the two of them in Tokyo, suddenly sound so appealing?

“Makoto-senpai!”

Makoto nearly jumps out of his skin. Startled, he glances over his shoulder. The last thing he expects to see is Rei, dressed in his purple butterfly pajamas, sprinting at full speed in his direction. He looks absolutely terrified.

“Rei…?”

“We need to run! Before he catches up with us!” Rei is right there, in Makoto’s face, unkempt hair and wide eyes more terrifying up close. Makoto shrinks away, but Rei reaches out and snags his wrist.

“He?”

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei pants and tugs harder on Makoto’s wrist.

Makoto almost follows except _what_? Nagisa Hazuki, lover of all things Rei Ryugazaki, is chasing after the boy he loves with the intent to hurt him? Maybe Makoto slipped and fell when he walked out the door or something because that is quite possibly the craziest thing he’s ever heard.

“But why would-“

“We need to _run_ , Makoto-senpai!” Rei reiterates, pulling on Makoto’s arm, “Or we’re both in trouble! I don’t know what happened, but none of that matters now!”

As much as Makoto would like to stay and chat, to at least try and sort out this mess he’s somehow gotten himself into, Nagisa rounds the corner and that’s all the motivation he needs.

A clown costume. Nagisa is wearing a _clown costume._ Red nose, floppy shoes, flamboyant and over-the-top clothing- he has it all. And he’s running towards them with a positively maniacal glint in his magenta eyes.

Makoto doesn’t hesitate a second longer. He turns and takes off, not even bothering to see if Rei chooses to do the same. Of course, he can’t imagine why he wouldn’t. Any sane person would be afraid of overzealous, potentially insane Nagisa careening around the corner in full clown garb.

“This is crazy!” Makoto exclaims as if that’s not obvious enough.

“Indeed! Not beautiful at all!” Rei cries out in agreement. The two are about to round the next corner when, sadly, the patch of grass beneath Makoto’s socked feet as he takes another huge step is slick with mud.

He squeaks, releasing a sound that certainly no one his size should be capable of, and, with arms flailing wildly, falls flat on his face. Nose buried in dirt, pain throbbing in his skull and, oddly enough, his stomach, Makoto wonders why his life hasn’t flashed before his eyes yet.

Slowly, Makoto turns over, letting out a small disgruntled noise when the back of his head strikes the ground. He really doesn’t want to open his eyes. He especially doesn’t want to when he hears the familiar tinkling sound of Nagisa’s laughter from somewhere above him.

“Oh, Mako-chan,” he cackles and Makoto wants nothing more than to bury beneath the ground, “I’m _so_ happy to see you!”

“Don’t kill me,” Makoto squeaks. It’s the first thing that pops into his frazzled mind.

“Too late for that, Mako-chan,” Nagisa coos.

Reluctantly, Makoto cracks open his eyes. As expected, Nagisa looks absolutely crazed and terrifying. It’s disturbing on a completely new level, peering up into the same magenta eyes that usually glitter with excitement and unbridled exuberance, now filled with bone-chilling insanity. 

“I have a surprise for you.” Nagisa lowers his voice to a purr, a tone that sends an anxious shiver up Makoto’s spine. “I think you’ll really like it.”

“Nagisa, _please_ ,” Makoto pleads because, really, what does he have to lose?

Nagisa merely shakes his head, grinning down at Makoto like he’s a tasty steak he can’t wait to sink his teeth into. Makoto can’t believe he didn’t notice the hand hidden securely behind Nagisa’s back. There’s probably a knife in that hand or a baseball bat. Or- oh _God_ \- a chainsaw.

Makoto swallows down the sudden lump in his throat. His fingers dig into the dirt, wet and slimy and so disgusting. This is it. He can’t do anything now. Except scream- that, he can do. So he does.

But the piercing sound doesn’t deter Nagisa, and, from what he can see at this angle, none of his other friends are racing to his rescue. Not even Haru. At this point, Makoto is feeling desperate, terrified, and Nagisa’s hand is almost in view now and-

 _No_.

Makoto was wrong before. Nagisa’s not going to kill him; he’s going to be the one to kill _Nagisa_. Because the object is not even the slightest bit threatening. Unless, of course, Makoto has some irrational fear of flowers that he’s not aware of. In which case, he’d be a quivering, miserable mess right about now.

“Nagisa!” Makoto scolds, sitting up with a frustrated huff.

Instead of offering up an explanation or, say, an _apology_ , Nagisa is doubled over with laughter. His entire body shakes, and the bouquet of flowers that Makoto had mistaken for weapons before drop from his grasp.

Makoto heaves a heavy sigh. He knows that he won’t be getting any sort of closure. Nagisa has always loved playing pranks on him like this. It seems pretty out of the blue, though, even for Nagisa. As much as he’d like to press him for information, he knows it’s pointless.

He’s almost tempted to go looking for Rei- who he’s certain was in on the whole charade- but decides that, after a single glance at the huge stains on the front of his jeans and button-down, the streaks of ugly brown on his arms and across the ridges of his palms, a shower is more important.

Well, this was turning out to be quite a night.

Makoto mutters an exasperated, “Better take a shower,” and climbs to his feet, cringing at the tiny, niggling pain in the base of his skull. He normally doesn’t drink but, an hour into their reunion, and he’s already starting to feel like he might need one.

* * *

 

Thankfully, the stains don’t seem quite as bad when Makoto sheds his clothes and is able to get a better look at the damage. The lighting is much better in his room, and, although he’ll definitely need to wash them as soon as possible and will most certainly need a shower, he realizes it’s not that big of a deal.

He tosses the dirty clothing into his laundry hamper and steps out into the hallway. A shower sounds _fantastic_ right about now.

Before Makoto opens the door to the bathroom, he freezes. The house is strangely quiet considering the guests he has over. Nagisa _never_ shuts up. And when he’s not running his mouth, Rin is always there to pick up the slack for him. Of course, if those two aren’t going at it, Sousuke and Rei just sit there patiently until someone else speaks up. So that could be the reason for the strangely silent atmosphere. It’s unlikely, but it’s the only thing Makoto can think of that makes sense.

Deciding that the shower is still a great deal more important than the suspicious silence downstairs, Makoto pushes open the door and steps into the bathroom, flicking on the light over the mirror. He reaches for his towel where it hangs behind the toilet, peering back at his reflection, and smiles softly at the familiar texture against his bare skin. He sighs pleasantly and secures it around his waist.

Makoto turns to face the shower curtain. Again, he hesitates, fingers only inches away from gripping the plastic material. Strange… he usually keeps the curtain open.

He shrugs. It’s likely he just tugged it closed the last time he used it without even thinking about it. Or maybe one of the twins did, since he remembers it being a habit of theirs in the past. Either way, he knows that he has nothing to worry about.

Well, or at least he thought.

The same lazy grin on his face, Makoto pulls back the curtain, ready to drop the towel when-

A hideous face, a masked face that’s screaming in agony, stares back at him from the opposite side of the curtain. Shrouded in a black cloak, knife held tight in one hand, raised up to eye level, the mysterious figure groans loudly at the sight of Makoto.

There’s only one thing to do in this situation: Makoto screams. Again.

It’s shriller than the one he let loose when Nagisa stood over him. The figure doesn’t budge, as if people yelling in terror is a normal occurrence when it’s around. Which, by the looks of it, is probably the case.

Makoto doesn’t really think so much as act. His jaw snaps shut after the monumental scream he produces, and, acting on pure instinct, he turns away from the shower and makes for the door. In the back of his head, warning bells sound because, wait, is his attacker laughing?

Details, details. He wants to _live_ , thank you very much.

He throws open the door with enough force to knock it off its hinges had he only pushed just a little harder. There’s a murderer in his shower- his _shower_. It makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. The night is quickly spiraling out of control, that’s for sure.

Apparently, though, that’s not the worst part. Because as he makes his getaway, another cloaked figure waits just around the corner.

This one is wearing a different mask. It reminds him of a hockey mask, adorned with a few red streaks of paint on the forehead and cheeks. Instead of holding a weapon, this person has red splattered across his cloak, which Makoto assumes must be- has to be- blood.

Okay, he’s officially confused.

Again, Makoto doesn’t stop to think things through logically. Before he can run away, a common trend for the night, it seems, a cool breeze ghosts across his lower half, enough to make him shiver and _oh no_. The towel, the last barrier between his most private parts and the outside world, has slipped off his waist. Makoto is standing in the middle of his hallway without a single shred of clothing on. Naked- in his hallway.

Embarrassment and fear wage a miniature war inside his head, fighting for control, but fear is the one that eventually wins out. There’s more laughter as Makoto nearly topples down the hallway on the way back to his bedroom. He neglects to notice the cackling, though, and figures that the only reason his assailants are laughing is because they’ve completely lost their minds. Hence his almost frantic break for his bedroom.

He almost trips yet again when he enters his room but quickly catches himself just in time. Clothes are his main priority right now. That way, he can maybe jump out the window. The fall won’t hurt him half as much as the blade of either attacker’s weapon would. Or maybe he can hide in the closet until the homicidal maniacs leave.

As if Makoto hasn’t learned his lesson by now, he tugs open his closet door without any of the caution he’d used earlier.

Even more surprising than the sight of Rei, decked out in his usual sleepover attire, sprinting in his direction. Even more surprising than the disturbing mental image of Nagisa in a clown costume that will likely be seared into Makoto’s brain for the rest of his life. Hell, maybe even more surprising than two mysterious killers lurking in his bathroom.

Eh, well. _Maybe_.

Standing in his closet is none other than Haru.

He looks smug for maybe a second, if even that, before his eyes widen and jaw drops. Makoto blinks owlishly and cries out, “Haru?”

Haru stares back dumbly, gaze flitting between Makoto’s startled expression, and, if he’s not mistaken, the place between his legs that he’d so desperately been trying to hide with a towel.

Makoto is about to ask what he’s doing, standing in his closet like that, but doesn’t get the chance. His knees choose that awful moment to give out, and, before he can right himself or brace his arms against the wall behind Haru’s head, he falls on top of his friend, sending them both crashing to the floor.

And that’s when, for the third time that night, Makoto screams.

* * *

 

Rin can’t breathe. He can barely see past the tears in his eyes because holy _shit_ , he can’t stop laughing.

Nagisa, Rei, and Sousuke are grappling with the same problem at the moment. They’re all cackling like a bunch of idiots, gathered in the room they’d hatched their evil scheme in hours earlier. It probably has something to do with the bottle of sake Nagisa pulled out of completely fucking _nowhere_ and insisted that everyone drink.

“Did you hear that?” Nagisa giggles, arm slung casually around Rei’s neck.

“How could I have missed it,” Rin snorts, wiping away an errant tear, “That, my friends, was a scream. The cry of a man who probably just shit his pants.”

The entire room erupts with laughter at that, even Sousuke, who usually only lets out short huffs of amusement. And, as unsettling as it may be, Rin’s first thought is that he likes the sound. His second thought is that _wow_ , he really wants to bury his face in Sousuke’s neck. Why? No idea.

Across the table, Nagisa has truly and utterly lost it. If he laughs any harder, he may pass out. Rin can only imagine what Rei would do if that happened. The thought, Rei’s flushed face as he runs frantically around the room in hopes of finding something to help his semiconscious boyfriend and Nagisa lying in the middle of the floor, limp like a ragdoll, is possibly even funnier than that of Haru’s face when he came face-to-face with Makoto’s monster dick.

“W-what was the prize, Nagisa-kun?” Rei manages to get out. The alcohol seems to finally be catching up to him, too.

Nagisa’s eyes bug out of his skull, lips parted in a shocked little “o”. “The prize?”

“Yes, the prize,” Sousuke repeats. He doesn’t sound upset, though. Probably because he’s feeling a little buzzed. Or maybe because of the soft red strands of hair tickling the bottom of his chin and the warm puffs of breath ghosting across his collarbone. Rin would sit back up, but the glass of sake has lowered his inhibitions considerably. Plus, it’s not his fault that Sousuke’s upper body makes a really nice pillow.

“Oh, sillies, the prize is simply the satisfaction of knowing you’ve scared Mako-chan,” Nagisa explains, using the patronizing kind of tone he’d use if he were speaking to a bunch of toddlers.

Rin wants to be mad, even considers reaching out and strangling Nagisa right then and there, but reconsiders. Because the joke is right there- he can’t help himself.

“I bet Haru’s _really_ fucking satisfied after his scare.”

The laughter from before doesn’t even compare to the hysterical cackles filling the room now. Rin doesn’t even notice the solid weight of Sousuke’s arm, hanging loosely across his shoulders.

* * *

 

This… this can’t possibly be happening.

Haru had it all planned out: Makoto would open the closet door and he’d jump out and surprise him. Plain and simple. It wasn’t extravagant like the others’ plans likely were. And Makoto would only be a little flustered, not terrified. Just enough to give Haru a good laugh, nothing more. He certainly didn’t plan on scarring Makoto for life or anything like that.

But he hadn’t planned on Makoto being _naked_. How could he possibly have planned for something like that?

That’s why, the moment Makoto opens the door without a single article of clothing on, the entire plan falls apart.

Then, as if his state of undress isn’t bad enough, he has to go and topple over right into Haru, knocking them both to the floor in what is now one of the most awkward positions Haru has ever had the misfortune of being in. Makoto is a big guy, and his large frame easily holds Haru in place, even if that isn’t his intention.

Haru’s lying flat on the floor of the little closet. Thankfully, he managed to avoid the shoes when he fell and doesn’t have to worry about Makoto’s massive dress shoes digging into his back. Above him, Makoto’s bare chest is pressed up against his and, somehow, the lower half of his body is wedged between Haru’s parted legs.

As much as he hates to admit it, Haru’s mustering up every ounce of courage he has left to keep from dignifying the arousal curling low in his belly, all thanks to the hardness pressed up against the front of his pants. If it weren’t him, trapped in this hellish situation, he’d probably be laughing about how ironic the whole thing is. He set out to scare Makoto and yet here he is, scared out of his mind because of how turned on he is by being caught in such an intimate position with the person he’s always convinced himself was nothing more than his childhood friend.

It’s… well, as much as he’d like to say it’s unpleasant, that’s the last word that comes to mind. Uncomfortable, maybe, but that’s only because Makoto’s body is quite heavy, heavier than Haru’s. Tense also comes to mind since Makoto remains as stiff as a board against him, breathing shallowly against Haru’s ear in a way that is not helping his case in the slightest.

“H-Haru?” Makoto finally squeaks. Haru stifles a gasp as a set of warm, chapped lips brush ever so softly across the shell of his ear. The stutter in Makoto’s voice is suddenly far more endearing and, admittedly, arousing than it is embarrassing.

“Mm?” Haru doesn’t intend for it to come out as a whisper, but it’s not like he intended to be trapped beneath Makoto’s muscular frame either.

“Why were you hiding in my… closet?”

Silence. Haru doesn’t really have a good answer for that.

“Were you...” Makoto trails off and, without even seeing his face, Haru can practically hear the light bulb go off in his head. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes,” Haru admits because there’s no way he’s going to find a clever way to get out of this one. If he doesn’t fill Makoto in, Nagisa will surely have no problem doing so when they head back downstairs. And that version of the story will likely be nothing at all like his and nothing at all like the truth.

“You were trying to scare me, weren’t you?” The defeated tone of Makoto’s voice causes Haru’s heart to clench painfully in his chest. He hates that tone. “Like a game? Probably Nagisa’s idea, with a prize and everything. Yeah?”

“Definitely Nagisa’s idea,” Haru mumbles, pleasantly surprised to find that his mouth is resting along the side of Makoto’s neck.

“Those ridiculous costumes, the knives and the fake blood and”- Makoto’s hair tickles Haru’s forehead as he shakes his head disappointedly- “It all makes sense now. I feel _so_ stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” Haru insists, and he’s dead serious about this. Makoto is not stupid, not even close.

“Well, I feel like it,” he mumbles. His body is shaking ever so slightly, and Haru wants- no, _needs_ \- to make that stop. And not because of the way the tiny vibrations are, embarrassingly enough, making him feel. It’s more than that.

Hesitantly, Haru wraps his arms around Makoto, trailing his fingertips slowly up and down the curve of his spine. The muscles twitch and jump under Haru’s gentle touch and Makoto’s breath catches in his throat. Undeterred, Haru continues, tracing designs on the broad expanse of Makoto’s back, dancing across his shoulder blades.

“It’s okay,” Haru soothes, “No more scaring.”

“You sure?” Makoto sounds so vulnerable, so open, and Haru can’t keep a satisfied smile from tugging at the corners of his mouth. It conveys a kind of trust that Haru can hardly believe he’s deserving of.

“Positive.”

Makoto lets out a shaky sigh, tacking on a weak laugh at the end. To Haru’s relief, he seems to have relaxed significantly. It feels like he’s draped himself over Haru now instead of being a dead weight, crushing the smaller figure below. It’s… nice. Definitely nice.

“You’re always looking out for me, Haru-chan,” Makoto confesses and, without any kind of warning beforehand, brings both hands up to cup Haru’s jaw.

The gesture completely catches Haru off guard. Enough to distract him from pointing out the dreaded _-chan_ Makoto used in addressing him. Enough to render him speechless.

Slowly, Makoto leans back, leaving only an inch or two of space between their faces. He’s beaming, smile warm and welcoming as it always is when directed at Haru. It’s kind of funny that now is the first time he notices this.

“Thank you, Haru.” Makoto doesn’t avert his gaze or flush scarlet like he usually does. He peers back into Haru’s eyes with an almost unsettling level of intensity, unwavering and apprehensive. There’s a question there, and, unfortunately, Haru isn’t quite sure that he knows the answer.

Afraid of what Makoto will do, what else he will say, Haru makes the quick decision to do something that will effectively stop either thing from happening. In retrospect, there were probably other ways he could’ve gone about shutting Makoto up. Not that he regrets what he did or anything.

Instead of speaking up and ensuring Makoto that he doesn’t have to keep thanking him, he tilts his chin up and presses his lips to Makoto’s.

It’s warm and soft and both of their lips are chapped from sun exposure but none of that matters because he’s _kissing Makoto_.

At first, he considers pulling away. Their lips are joined, but Makoto has yet to kiss back and it’s definitely getting weird. Before he can, though, Makoto parts his lips and sighs against Haru’s sealed lips, the soft pink tip of his tongue darting out to brush along the seam.

 _Oh_.

Haru likes that- a lot. He gladly parts his lips, allowing his own tongue to brush against Makoto’s as it slips into the wet heat of his mouth. It’s obvious that Makoto has never kissed anyone before, but Haru’s sure Makoto is thinking the same thing about him right now. Haru’s first kiss, Makoto’s first kiss and yet it’s not that bad. He may be biased, though, since it’s _Makoto_ and everything.

Makoto’s hands slip away from Haru’s jaw. One moves around to the back of Haru’s head, burying itself in his now tousled hair, while the other shifts down to Haru’s abdomen, toying with the hem of his shirt. Haru’s own hands have made themselves at home on Makoto’s waist, urging him even closer.

Even with Makoto’s tongue plunging into his mouth, Haru can’t seem to shut his brain off. This is the last thing he expected to happen over their break. Lately, as more people in Tokyo questioned he and Makoto’s closeness, their relationship had changed. They were tiny, imperceptible changes that only the two noticed, but changes were changes. Somehow, in the midst of their adjustment to being away from home, everything had shifted, and, after spending nearly their entire life together, friendship didn’t quite cover it anymore.

Haru has no idea whether Makoto’s also come to this realization. He’d started having suspicions when Makoto consistently invited him over for dinner and, at some point while they were eating or playing a video game, found ways to convince him to stay the night. On those occasions, the two shared a bed because _I can’t seem to find your extra futon, Haru, I’m sorry_.

But, after about the twentieth or so time it happened, Haru began to wonder just how “sorry” Makoto was about the missing futon.

A wave of pleasure pulls Haru from his thoughts as Makoto’s fingers brush against his chest, somehow having slipped beneath his shirt without him noticing, focusing on twisting and teasing his nipples. He can worry about all of that later. Right now, he has more pressing matters to deal with.

Like the pressing matter that he feels against his inner thigh.

No, there definitely won’t be any more scaring tonight. Not if Haru has anything to say about it.

* * *

 

“’Catching up to do,’” Nagisa giggles and shakes his head, “yeah, right.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Nagisa-kun?” Thankfully, Rei only had one glass of sake and is doing a good job of maintaining his balance as they make their way up to Makoto’s room.

Nagisa rolls his eyes and glances over at Rei. “Someone had to check on them.”

When, fifteen minutes or so after Makoto’s bloodcurdling scream, neither Haru or Makoto came back downstairs, the four had become nervous. They’d been up there for a while now, and who knows what kind of terrible things could’ve happened to them.

Okay, fine. Obviously nothing bad had happened. Nagisa’s being nosy. He wants to know whether his plan worked- sue him.

“Why not the other- oh.”

“’Oh’ is right, Rei-chan,” Nagisa laughs, pushing open the door to Makoto’s bedroom, “Rin-chan said that he and Sou-chan have some ‘catching up to do’. So it’d make more sense if we went.”

Rei sighs. His pajama bottoms swish as he walks along, coming to stand by Nagisa’s side in the doorway. “Their relationship has always confused me.”

“You and everyone else,” Nagisa explains with a heavy sigh.  

The two step into the room, which, of course, is nearly empty except for the suitcase next to the closet and the bedside lamp sitting lonely in the corner. It feels empty and even the quiet sound of their socked feet echoes.

Nagisa is about to make a comment, something crude about it being a terrible spot to have sex, especially because _ew, floor sex_ , when a groan from the closet cuts him off.

“Wait, was that…?”

“No. Way,” Nagisa blurts. There is no mistaking that voice: Haru.

And there’s only one reason for a groan like _that_.

A second groan, this time deeper and, unmistakably, belonging to Makoto rings clear in the silent room. Nagisa swears that he heard Haru’s name in there somewhere, but he hasn’t yet come back to reality and is _definitely_ feeling the aftereffects of the sake so he isn’t completely sure whether it’s actually happening or is simply a figment of his occasionally overactive imagination.

He glances over at Rei and is not surprised in the least to see that his poor boyfriend looks mortified.

“Should we…?” Rei swallows nervously and doesn’t even finish his train of thought. Nagisa knows damn well that the last thing he wants to do is, well, do anything that involves opening the closet door.

“Nah,” Nagisa decides, shrugging his shoulders. He may be many things, but a bad friend is certainly not one of them.

Predictably, Rei doesn’t protest. He nods his head vigorously, enough to jostle his glasses, forcing him to push them back up the bridge of his nose. He wastes no time in fleeing from the room, calling, “downstairs” over his shoulder as he shuffles down the hallway ahead of Nagisa.

Nagisa gapes. It’s unlike Rei to leave him behind like this. Of course, it’s also unlike Haru and Makoto to do the nasty in the closet of Makoto’s old bedroom so he can’t really say anything.

A moan, a full-blown _moan_ , is all Nagisa needs to hear before he’s jogging to catch up with Rei. He can’t help but smirk.

 _Looks like Haru-chan_ _won after all_ , Nagisa muses and, with one more fleeting look in the direction of the closet door, slips quietly out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on twitter @tobiologist


End file.
